nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Angelhütte
Die Angelhütte ist in der World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor eines der Gebäude, die Spieler in ihrer Garnison auf einer Standardbaufläche errichten können. Die Voraussetzung dafür ist Stufe 94 und die Beherrschung der Angelnfertigkeit. Beschreibung Die Angelhütte ermöglicht es euch, in den Gewässern der Garnison draenische Fische zu fangen. Je größer eure Angelhütte ist, desto größer sind auch die Fische, die ihr fangen könnt! Wenn ihr euch beim Angeln einen Namen macht, bekommt ihr unter Umständen sogar Besuch von Azeroths berühmtestem Angler. Die Angelhütte ermöglicht euch ab Stufe 94 z. B. nicht nur, in Garnisonsgewässern zu angeln und tägliche Angelquests anzunehmen – ihr könnt mit ihr auch Nat Pagle als Anhänger gewinnen, der dadurch einen Ort erhält, um mit euch auf Draenor zu arbeiten. * Stufe 1: Ermöglicht es Euch, in den Gewässern der Garnison kleine draenische Fische zu fangen. Gewährt außerdem Zugriff auf tägliche Angelquests. * Stufe 2: Ihr könnt jetzt mittelgroße draenische Fische in den Gewässern der Garnison fangen. * Stufe 3: Benötigt Erfolg Draenor Angler. Ihr könnt jetzt riesige draenische Fische in den Gewässern der Garnison fangen. ** 16px Gewährt zusätzlich eine Chance, einen einzigartigen Fisch zu fangen, der dazu verwendet werden kann, mysteriöse Kreaturen (Höhlenbewohner) an die Küste zu locken. Von diesen Höhlenbewohnern kann man z.B. eine Reitschildkröte erbeuten. ** Eine der möglichen Belohnungen der Angelhütte auf Rang 3 ist der "Tentakelhut". Er erhöht eure Angelfertigkeit um 100 – und sieht aus wie ein lila Tintenfisch. Auf eurem Kopf. Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung! Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau zur Garnison, Teil 4: Stellt Euch der Eisernen Horde! Updates * Patch 6.1.: Nat Pagle (Angelhütte Stufe 3) rückt gern Standardköder heraus, sofern man ihn nett darum bittet. ** Oschis können jetzt aus Fischschulen geangelt werden und eine höhere Angelfertigkeit wirkt sich auf ihre Fangrate aus. ** Beschworene Höhlenbewohner lassen jetzt zufällige Fleischstücke fallen. Dafür haben sie weniger extraordinäre Würmer bei sich. ** Fischeier, die für die tägliche Quest der Angelhütte abgegeben werden, sind jetzt beim Aufheben gebunden und können nicht mehr verkauft werden. Das Abenteuer Suche nach Hilfe Hatten die Kommandanten der Horde Stufe 94 erreicht, wurden sie von Mak'jin, dem Angellehrer in der Frostwallgarnison angesprochen. Er und seine Leute hatten mit dem Garnisonsteich zwar einen passenden Angelplatz, aber es schien kein Köder zu funktionieren, um darin angeln zu können. Sie brauchten jemanden, der sich mit den Fischen in dieser Gegend auskannte. Mak'jin empfahl den Abenteurern nach Südosten zu gehen, und dort an der Küste der Südwindklippen nach einem ortskundigen Fischer zu suchen, der ihnen zur Seite stehen konnte... Weiterlesen. Angeln in unserer Garnison Nachdem die Abenteurer der Horde bei Mokugg Hauwech an den Südwindklippen ihren Wert bewiesen hatten, übergab dieser ihnen das Anglertagebuch der Frostwölfe, das sie in ihre Garnison mitnehmen und aufmerksam studieren sollten. Dann fingen sie schon bald mehr Fische, als die Garnisonsbesatzung essen konnte. So kehrten die Abenteurer zurück zu Mak'jin am Anglerteich in Frostwall, der von all diesen Ideen für Köder aus dem Buch begeistert war. Nun konnten sie endlich eine Angelhütte bauen. Köder für Nat / Nat ködern * Benötigt: Angelhütte (Stufe 3) Wenn die Abenteurer genug Erfahrung mit dem Angeln in Draenor gewonnen hatten, konnten sie versuchen, Nat Pagle zu überreden, sich als Anhänger in der Angelhütte der Garnison anzuschließen. Wenn sie Nat jedoch wirklich überzeugen wollten, dann mussten sie ihm einen echten Beweis für die unglaublichen Fangmöglichkeiten in Draenor präsentieren. Rak'jin (H) riet den Abenteurern daher, zu den Lavaseen im Frostfeuergrat zu gehen und dort zu versuchen, einen Schmelzwels zu fangen. Nun musste sich die Perfektionierung ihrer Fähigkeiten in Draenor bezahlt machen. Ein Schmelzwels war perfekt... So einen Fisch konnte niemand einfach abtun, erst recht nicht jemand wie Nat. Suche nach Nat Pagle Nun, da die Abenteurer den Beweis hatten, konnten sie versuchen, Nat Pagle zu überreden, sich Anhänger in der Angelhütte der Garnison anzuschließen. Als Rak'jin (H) zuletzt von ihm gehört hatte, war er noch drüben in Pandaria mit der dortigen Anglerfraktion am Fischen. An der Anlegestelle der Angler vor der Küste der Krasarangwildnis. Dorthin sollten die Abenteurer reisen, Nat den Schmelzwels präsentieren und versuchen, ihn nach Draenor zu bringen. Doch anfangs war Nat Pagle nicht überzeugt, dass die Abenteurer wirklich aus Draenor kamen. Ja, er fragte sich, wie das überhaupt funktionieren sollte?! Der große Angler kehrt zurück Dann aber beschaute sich Nat Pagle den Schmelzwels und fragte sich, was das wohl für eine Spezies sei. Von solch einem Fisch hatte er noch nie gehört, geschweige denn, selbst einen zu Gesicht bekommen. Er musste mehr von diesen Fischen sehen, denn genau für so etwas lebte er schließlich. Und wenn das Angeln dort in Draenor so gut war, wie die Abenteurer sagten, dann wollte er sich diese Gelegenheit auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. So überreichte Nat ihnen eine Seite aus seinem Tagebuch als Beweis, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten und versprach, zu ihrer Garnison nach Draenor zu reisen. Rak'jin (H) an der Angelhütte konnte es kaum glauben, dass die Abenteurer DEN echten Nat Pagle gefunden hatten. Wenn Nat erst mal hier war, würden sie sicher ein paar Riesenfische fangen! Ein wahrer Angler von Draenor Sobald die Abenteurer Nat Pagle überzeugen konnten, sich zum Angelteich in der Garnison zu begeben, müssen sich die Kommandanten erst einmal vor ihm beweisen. Wenn sie wollten, dass er ihnen als Anhänger in der Angelhütte der Garnison dauerhaft aushalf, mussten sie ihm zuerst ein paar dieser riesigen Draenorfänge zeigen. Die Abenteurer sollten raus in die Wildnis gehen und ihm den größten Fisch aus der ganzen Gegend bringen. Nat hatte einen besonderen Köder für die angefertigt. Er hatte den Meisterangler noch nie im Stich gelassen. Damit sollten sie fangen: * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_fishing_f_sturgeon3.png Blinder Seestöroschi - Hat keine Augen, daher "sieht" er mit seinen Barteln. * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_fishing_f_sleeper3.png Dicker Schläferoschi - Hässlich und schleimig. Gekocht erstaunlich lecker. * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_fishing_f_ammonite3.png Oschi der Feuerammoniten - Ein magischer "Fisch", der in Lava lebt und der wie ein Tintenfisch in einer kegelförmigen Muschel aussieht. * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_fishing_f_skulker3.png Kieferloser Laueroschi - Ein seltsamer Fisch ohne Maul und mit einer ungespaltenen Schwanzflosse. Ernährt sich von pflanzlichen Lebensenergien * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_fishing_f_whiptail3.png Oschi des Schwarzwassers - Lähmt seine Beute mit einem kräftigen Schwanzhieb. * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_fishing_f_gulper3.png Oschi der Tiefsee - Dank seines lächerlich überdimensionierten Kopfes und Mauls kann er Beute verschlingen, die größer ist als er selbst. Quest 100: Ein wahrer Angler von Draenor Ein Angler in unserem Team Hatten die Abenteurer alle benötigten Oschis gefangen, erkannte Nat Pagle sie als Meisterangler an. Nun freute er sich darauf, sich den Abenteurern hier in Draenor anschließen zu können und ihnen zu helfen, so viele Oschis wie möglich zu fangen. Aber zuerst wollte er darauf mit ihnen anstoßen. Danach nahm Nat seine Tätigkeit als Anhänger in der Angelhütte der Garnison auf. Quest 100: Ein Angler in unserem Team * Belohnung: 24px Anhänger: Nat Pagle Personen * 24px 24px Mak'jin - Frostwallgarnison (Horde). Angellehrer. Vergibt tägliche Angel-Quests in den Gewässern von Draenor. * 24px 24px Ron Ashton - Mondsturzgarnison (Allianz). Angellehrer. Vergibt tägliche Angel-Quests in den Gewässern von Draenor. * 24px 24px Nat Pagle - Meisterangler. Kann als Anhänger in der Angelhütte arbeiten. Benötigt Erfolg: Draenor Angler - Fangt 100 riesige Exemplare aller Draenorfische. Galerie Angelhütte Horde 2014-08-09.jpg|Frostwallgarnison (Horde) Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Garnisonen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Heldengarnison Kategorie:Angeln